The present invention relates generally to a pair of gardening shears, and more particularly to two blades of the gardening shears.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of gardening shears of the prior art comprises two opposing blades 05 which are pivoted together so that they work against each other to attain the pruning of the garden plants. In the pruning process, the broken bits and pieces of leaf and twig of the garden plants are apt to deposit on the surface of the blades 05, thereby undermining the scissors action of the two opposing blades 05. As a result, the user of the prior art gardening shears is often frustrated by an additional chore calling for removal of the fragments deposited on the blades 05.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of gardening shears free of the deficiencies of the prior art gardening shears described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a pair of gardening shears, which comprise two opposing blades, each having a plurality of through holes. The through holes of the two opposing blades serve to reduce the contact area between the two blades, thereby resulting in enhancement of the scissoring action of the two opposing blades. In addition, the through holes of the two blades work to remove debris of leaves and twigs of the garden plants.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.